Felicia Jones
| first = September 7, 1984 | last = | years = | creator = Anne Howard Bailey | introducer = Gloria Monty | image1 = | caption1 = | books = Robin's Diary | image2 = | caption2 = | classification = Present; recurring | alias = Felicia Scorpio-Jones | occupation = | residence = MetroCourt Hotel 1420 Courts Lane Port Charles, New York | family = Scorpio/Jones family | parents = Peter Cummings Bertha Ramirez | spouse = }} | daughters = | granddaughters = Georgie Spinelli | grandparents = Maximilian Ramirez Maria Ramirez }} Felicia Jones-Scorpio is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. The role was originated and portrayed by Kristina Wagner on and off since September 1984. Sandra Ferguson briefly played the role from June to November 2005. Felicia is one-half of the Frisco and Felicia supercouple of the 1980s and 1990s. Wagner, then known as Kristina Malandro, debuted in the role on September 7, 1984. In March 2003, it was announced that Wagner would be parting ways with the show, she last aired February 13, 2003, with little fanfare. In January 2004, nearly a year after her initial departure, it was revealed that Wagner would be returning to the show as Felicia. Wagner made her return on March 1, 2004. In May 2005, it was announced that Wagner would once again be leaving the show and former Another World actress Sandra Ferguson would take over in the role. Wagner departed on June 8, 2005, with Ferguson taking the rein on June 9, 2005. Ferguson would only last in the role of Felicia for 13 episodes, making her last airdate be on November 15, 2005 after being dropped from the canvas. In December 2007, it was announced that Wagner would briefly return to the show to help facilitate the exit of Lindze Letherman, who plays Felicia’s daughter, Georgie Jones. Wagner aired from December 20, 2007 to January 22, 2008. In March 2012, Daytime Confidential revealed that Wagner will be returning to the soap, she began airing on April 27, 2012. Felicia Cummings arrived in Port Charles on September 7, 1984, intent on getting back an Aztec heirloom ring that Frisco Jones had purchased. Frisco discovers the Aztec princess under his bed and when she breaks her leg trying to escape, he nurses her back to health and protects her from the henchmen who are also after the ring. It is during this time, with their constant bickering fueled by a growing attraction, that Felicia and Frisco fall in love despite her having a fiancé, Peter Harrell, back in Texas at the time. In the quest for the Aztec treasure, Frisco and Felicia, along with Robert Scorpio and his wife Holly Sutton join Sean Donely and Luke Spencer for a Mexican Adventure, later congregating back at Maria Ramirez (June Lockhart) Felicia's grandmother's hacienda in Texas where Luke's wife, Laura Spencer, had been staying. By mid 1985, having survived a serious break-up, Frisco and Felicia move in together, sharing a tiny studio apartment at Bobbie Spencer's Brownstone. Following the arrival of Robin Scorpio, Felicia helps Robert and Anna Devane with their young daughter and stands by her man when Frisco goes undercover in the Asian Quarter to help Robert stop Mr. Wu's reign of terror with help from Sean Donely. The undercover work motivates Frisco to enroll in the Police Academy shortly after he and Felicia get engaged in December 1985. On June 20, 1986, after having cancelled their wedding in a panic after her future husband was grazed by a bullet during a hostage situation, Felicia Cummings marries Frisco Jones on his birthday. Later that summer, when she is framed for grand theft, Frisco and Felicia go on the run eluding several mob hit attempts as they travel from New York City to Cincinnati, to Atlantic City, and later hide out at the circus before returning to Port Charles where Frisco is intent on clearing his wife's name, is instrumental in the take-down of mob boss, Mr. Big, and is promptly promoted to Detective. In June 1987, Frisco joins the World Service Bureau (WSB), returning for one night early that December to spend time with his wife before going back into service, and is later declared missing and presumed dead in 1988. After a period of mourning, Felicia attempts to move on and rebounds into a relationship with Lucy Coe's cousin, Colton Shore. It is revealed that Colton had been involuntarily involved in the attack that left Frisco for dead. In June 1989, Frisco turns up alive just in time to see Felicia marrying the man who had been programmed to kill him. Felicia is initially reluctant to choose between Frisco and Colton, but inevitably reunites with her first love on Halloween 1989 and the couple subsequently remarry on January 26, 1990. Afterwards, they go to Europe on their honeymoon/Frisco's concert tour which, unknown to Felicia, is also a cover for Frisco who had been lured back into WSB service after being warned that his loved ones were in danger. While in Paris, Felicia is kidnapped by ex-DVX boss, Cesar Faison, but is rescued by Frisco and Sean. Later, after accidentally overhearing Frisco talking about rejoining the WSB, Felicia, having just learned that she's pregnant, runs away to her grandmother's hacienda in Texas. However, upon hearing that Frisco was hurt during a shooting, she returns to Port Charles. Frisco and Felicia are reunited once again and, after a premature labor scare, joyously welcome their daughter Maxie Jones together on Halloween 1990. A year later Frisco, Felicia, and Maxie move back to her family's hacienda in Texas. Felicia is constantly worried about the danger that her husband faces and eventually divorces Frisco. She becomes involved with the unstable Dr. Ryan Chamberlain. When Felicia witnesses Ryan murder his wife Gloria, she develops amnesia but manages to make her way back to Port Charles, leaving Maxie in Texas with her grandmother. In Port Charles, Mac Scorpio and Sean try to protect her from Ryan. Ryan has her committed to an insane asylum, but Mac helps her escape. Mac and Felicia then go on the run together and eventually fall in love. They almost marry in 1994, but the wedding is called off after Ryan crashes the ceremony with a bomb. After dealing with Ryan, Mac and Felicia once again try to marry, but Maxie then becomes ill with Kawasaki syndrome. Mac Scorpio tracks Frisco down on assignment in Somalia and brings him back to Port Charles. Upon seeing her father, Maxie rapidly recovers from pneumonia and becomes well enough for a transplant. In a tragic twist of fate, she eventually receives a new heart from her cousin B.J. Jones after the little girl is killed in a school bus accident. Frisco and Felicia celebrate their daughter's recovery by making love and after Frisco leaves, Felicia discovers that she is pregnant once again. On March 7, 1995, Felicia gives birth to their second daughter on the floor of Luke's club. The baby girl is named Georgie Jones by her sister, Maxie. Frisco comes home in May 1995 to spend time with his girls and expresses a desire to stay home and be a full-time Dad, but Felicia encourages him to go back to saving the world until he's ready to give up the work for good. Later in 1995, Felicia becomes involved with Dr. Tom Hardy. She becomes the victim of another stalker and initially suspects Tom, but it is revealed to be Kevin Collins, suffering from a nervous breakdown. The strain on Tom and Felicia's relationship increases and eventually they separate and Tom returns to Africa. Felicia moves on and resumes her relationship with Mac, and in 1998 they are finally married. In 1999, Felicia is given the task of writing Lila Quartermaine's memoirs by Lila's grandson Ned Ashton. Felicia uses the commission to go on several adventures with Luke Spencer. While on an adventure, Felicia is kidnapped by the presumed dead Cesar Faison. She is rescued but still has strong feelings for Luke. In 2000, Mac and Felicia's marriage begins to fall apart when Mac starts to suspect that Felicia is having an affair with Luke. Luke is later arrested and tried for Stefan Cassadine's murder, and Felicia is his alibi, confessing that she and Luke were having sex on the night in question. This is the last straw for and Mac and Luke's wife Laura Spencer, and they both file for divorce. Felicia later falls in love with Luke and professes her love to him, but Luke confesses that he is still in love with his estranged wife Laura. After Mac is hurt in the Port Charles Hotel fire in 2004, Felicia returns to Port Charles, determined to rebuild her family. Even though they are divorced, Mac and Felicia reconcile and together they move back into the Scorpio home with Maxie and Georgie. In 2007, a devastated Felicia returns to Port Charles to attend her youngest daughter Georgie's funeral after she is killed by the Text Message Killer. While in town she tells Maxie that she was with their father Frisco and Georgie had tried to stay in contact with her through letters. During Georgie's funeral, Maxie angrily lashes out on Felicia for being absent from her and Georgie's lives. She berates Felicia for abandoning them and tells her to leave the funeral. Felicia tries to mend fences with Maxie, but Maxie still continues to hold a grudge against her mother. After the funeral, Felicia initially decides to stay in Port Charles to help Mac and the PCPD catch the man who murdered her daughter, but eventually leaves again and returns to Texas. Felicia once again returns to Port Charles on April 27, 2012, to help Maxie cope with personal and legal troubles stemming from Robin's apparent death and the murder of Dr. Lisa Niles. Felicia and Mac, who is now working as The Floating Rib's bartender, rekindle their relationship. On February 4, 2013, Felicia is shocked to find that Frisco has returned unannounced to Port Charles, and the two share a poignant reunion at The Floating Rib. Felicia has a difficult decision in choosing between Mac and Frisco. Frisco later proposes at the Nurses Ball, but Felicia tells him that her heart belongs to Mac and a dejected Frisco leaves shortly after. Felicia proposes to Mac the same night, and they married on August 16, 2013. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional characters from Texas Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984